


When You Least Expect It

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Sasha Banks was always attracted to the bad boys, so one day she decided to go look for one.





	

Sasha Banks always had a thing for bad boys, so one Friday night, she decided to go pay a visit to a local bar. However, when she arrived though, it wasn't exactly how she had pictured it. But yes, all eyes were definitely on her... "What a free drink?" Some man said, winking, "Yeah, or want a free night?" Another man said, bursting into laughter. Afterwards, the bartender came over, "Hey, now, cut it out!" He said, frowning at Sasha's innocent face. "Listen... this girl's hair is what?... purple? pink? I really don't know... but it looks like she may want some bonding time between the three of us gentleman." He said, stepping slowly towards her. Just then... a shaggy haired, blue jeans wearing, 6'4" young man run up, attacking each one of them until they were knocked out! "Let's go!" The mystery man said, grabbing her by the arm, then telling her to quickly get into his Ram pickup truck. After a few minutes of silence goes by the secretive man decides to break the ice. "Yeah... I'm Dean... Dean Ambrose." He said, turning to face her for a second. "Thank you... for saving my life." Sasha said, getting emotional. "You're welcome." Dean said, sincerely. "I'm Sasha Banks, by the way." She said, smiling. "Cool, um... why were you in a bar?" Dean said, confused. "Me?! Why were you?" Sasha said, laughing. "I'm a... loner type of guy." Dean said, scratching his head. "Perfect... I was trying to find your type at the bar." Sasha said, leaning back. "I'm found..." Dean said, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> woooah its seriously unbelievable that i already posted 21 fanfictions in such a short amount of time! :) so please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on em all! ♡♥


End file.
